Little Swan
by Alaina Oiche
Summary: What if there had been someone else? Someone that made Hook a pale replacement when it came to love? Havok is a prince that has been through a lot. The man he thought was his father isn't and his reall father is a dragon. Now, and the fact that he has imprinted on the Savior? His home is also dying because his ancestor let Merlin take the Vorpal Sword. Now Havok must get it back.
1. Prolongue

Prolong

It hurt to let her walk away like this. Knowing that they would most likely meet again, that things could be far worse then. It struck a deep cord within the elf, that she who was born with magic didn't believe. He had even shown it her, done feets of magic that none in this world could do. Yet, she still chose not to believe. Instead she had asked countless that he couldn't answer.

Havok closed his eyes and turned away from her retreating figure. The prince would have to be patient and bide his time. Long part of his hair fell before his eyes as he looked down at his wolf Midnight. His brown orbs staring into lupine gold as the wolf regarded him. Both knew that Havok was in deep shit. Despite telling himself that he couldn't fall for her he knew that head.

" Oh my Little Swan, you may very well be the death of me." The elf stated as he looked up hoping to see Emma, but she was already gone.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He hadn't expected to have to come to Regina's cursed town. In all honesty, Havok had wanted to avoid this town. But, his mother predictions were never wrong and that meant he would have deal with this. If the sword wasn't already here, it would be within the next few years.

Walking through the chilled forest air was pleasant. Wonderland was in such a state of turmoil that the weather was completely unpredictable. Even the seasonal areas were out of whack. The winter wood was warm while summer valley frozen over. It was a mess and his mother was barely keeping things together. The prince shook his head just thinking about it.

Moving through the woods was easy and he did it almost silently. Havok knew full well that his dear friend was here. Though her wasn't sure Hatter would remember him as the curse was still in effect. This curse however was a punishment created by the Evil Queen and she did have a sense of humor. It was terrible and vial in most cases, but it was there. It also left Havok with the distinct feeling that Jefferson would remember him. That would be a good thing as he needed a place to stay.

It was very likely that his grandfather would remember. Rumpelstiltskin had made the curse, so he could most likely get around it. Havok however wanted to lie low and staying with the Dark One just didn't cut it. It would simply bring Regina right to him and he would rather not deal with her. Without her magic she could do very little against him. Actually considering he was part dragon and becoming more dragon and less elf with each day, even with her magic she had very little chance against him. It would take at least three high level magic users to take him down.

Coming upon his friends house, Havok soon saw that something was going on. He had a feeling, a feeling that he remembered far too well. Its source caused a deep seeded ache to awaken within his chest. It wasn't long til he saw her in the window. She was facing away from him, but her long blonde hair was unmistakable.

" Emma, what are you doing here Little Swan?" He asked as he climbed into a nearby tree. There was enough cover that he wouldn't be easily seen. His dragon senses meant that he could hear what was going on in the house.

" You can make the hats magic." Jefferson insisted as he tried his best not to glare at Emma.

" Magic doesn't exist." Emma stated firmly. " If it did I wouldn't be an orphan."

" You aren't an orphan." The Hatter stated as he rolled his eyes at her. " Your parents are Snow White and Prince Charming."

Snow White and Prince Charming, that was odd. Havok knew that their child would be the one to break the curse. If that was Emma, it was going to be sometime before this curse was broken. It also made him wonder what had brought Emma here. The dragon was going to have a lot of investigating to do.

" Yeah, sure." Emma scoffed as she rolled her eyes and turned to look out the window. Her eyes narrowed as she felt like they were being watched. Yet, it didn't feel like it was malicious. No, it felt as if whoever it was was only trying to gauge the situation. They may help her later.

" Look, magic is born from belief." Jefferson stated as he walked up behind her. He looked out and thought he saw something, but wasn't sure.

" That's nice, but magic isn't real." Emma stated as she turned and walked past him and back to the table.

To help her or not to help her. If he did do it than he had to make sure Hatter and Emma didn't see him. A glamor would be easy enough and Hatter would know it was him later. Not that Jefferson would hold it against him. The two had been thick as thieves when they were younger. This would simply be a greeting between two old friends.

Jumping from the tree he had never been so glad that his magic aligned more with the true fair folk. It meant he could use his magic even here, because the fae were still believed in. So, with smile the prince became invisible and entered to house.

Hatter tilted her s head as he felt the air of the house shift. There was a magic user here, someone who knew how to use that power. It made him smile, it was familiar. He could feel it moving through the house and wondered why this person would be here.

Emma tilted her head when she saw him smiling. She didn't understand how he could be smiling. Well, he was in charge at the moment so she could see why he would be smiling. When the door to the room opened she tilted her head to the side. That door had been closed, how did it open?

Havok couldn't help but smile when he saw her look of bewilderment. He could see the wheels turning behind her eyes as she tried to figure it out. Than there was Hatter, just standing there a smiling. The man had most likely picked up on Havok's presence. The pair were best friend after all and both had a good sense of when the other was near.

" Come on, you elvish bastard." Jefferson grinned widely. He hadn't seen Havok since years before the curse. Heck, he had fled Wonderland after Tarturas had blown his top.

The prince had to stop himself from laughing. His glamor didn't cover sound, and he didn't want Emma to know it was him. Walking over to Hatter, Havok swung hitting him right in the jaw. He watched as Jefferson stumbled backward and Emma's confusion. Before Hatter could recover Havok got him to the gut, the pain causing him to pass out.

Havok turned to a very shocked and confused Emma before allowing her to see his eyes and mouth. It was true Cheshire Cat fashion to do such and he was in a rather good mood. His eyes were also blue and reptilian like as he was letting his dragon blood show through. It also showed in his voice as he spoke.

" Go, before I take your muchness." He stated in what sounded to her like a primal growl.

Emma got up and quickly left the house with Mary Margaret. She drove them back into town in silence as she tried to make sense of what had just happened. None of it made sense and she was so confused. It was like whoever it had been had magic. Then she thought of what Jefferson had said. " Elven bastard." She muttered to quiet for even Mary Margaret to hear.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jefferson woke up on the couch to the smell of food being cooked. He wasn't surprised seeing as Havok had always been a great chef. Came with your aunt being the Royal Chef even if Tartarus had never approved. It had been a good outlet for Havok considering all the shit Tart had put him through. The king had never been able to get over his suspicions about Typhon not being the prince's father. Though even the advisors weren't sure as Havok looked so much like his mother's prior lover.

" What are you making?" The Hatter asked as he got up off the couch. His jaw hurt a bit, but Havok had always had a wicked swing.

" Bacon, eggs and sausage." The prince replied as he glanced at his friend. Jefferson looked well all things considered.

" I'd say it's too late for breakfast, but I can see the sun is coming up." He sighed as he walked over and into the kitchen.

Havok chuckled as he began putting the food on plates. He was still trying to figure out what was going one. It was hard when you couldn't go to the one person who would know without a doubt. Going to Rumple however, would most likely tip Regina off. The Evil Queen was the last person he wanted to have to deal with. Emma he could handle, they knew each other and he had felt a connection with her. For now he would have to go on what Hatter could tell him.

" So, is she really Snow and Charming's?" He asked as he took a bite of his bacon.

" Yes, she is." Jefferson nodded as he cut into his eggs. " She is also Henry's real mother."

" Henry?" Havok asked tilting his head to the side. The only Henry he knew of was Regina's father. He had been a nice fellow, at least that was what he had heard.

" Sorry, you just arrived in town." Hatter stated as he shook his head. The conflicting memories were sometimes hard to deal with. " About eleven years ago the Queen abopted a baby, named him Henry. Emma is his birth mother."

" I see." The prince nodded as he continued to eat. So, Regina had gotten lonely. Wasn't much of a surprise, but the boy had brought the Savior right into town. Funny that it was Emma though, she was going to be a tough nut to crack. Havok knew, he had tried to get her to believe.

" Also, no one but Regina, Gold and us know the truth." Jefferson stated as he glanced up from his food. Henry knew too,but that was because of the book.

" So, no one remembers the Enchanted Forrest? " Havok asked as he tilted his head to the side. The cogs were moving as he went through this information. He could take a gues as to who Gold was; there was really only one person it could be.

" Nope, the only reason I remember is because it's part of my punishment." Jefferson responded flatly. " Though I was also gifted with fake memories too."

" That is Regina for you." Havok nodded as he took another bite of food.

" Yes, and as I sit her my daughter lives with another family." Jefferson stated somberly. He wanted his daughter back, but she wouldn't remember him until after the curse was broken.

" Looks like we need to push things along to break this curse." Havok nodded as he finished off his food. It changed his plans a whole lot, but it needed to be done. " Looks like I'll be staying with Gold."

Hatter chuckled at that. Gold was Rumpelstiltskin, Havok's adoptive grandfather. " You were going to stay here?"

" I was going to lay low and not attract the Queens attention, but plans have changed." The dragon stated rather plainly as he got up and headed over to the sink. Water was soon running as he washed his dish. The pans he had used were already washed and drying.

" Smart, now you'll be her knew target instead of Emma." Jefferson stated causing Havok to still.

Regina was going after Emma, that would never do. Havok would have to fix that, child's play really. All he had to do was get the Queens attention; after that she would chase him down. He found it rather funny actually. The dragon was helping the damsel instead of kidnapping her.

" You mind if I crash here for the night?" The dragon asked as he turned around. " I'd like to explore my options and gage reactions."

" Understandable." Hatter nodded as he too finished his food. " I don't mind, the company would be welcome."

" Thank you, Jeffy." The dragon smiled as he took the other plate and turned back to the sink.

" Havok, I don't care if you call me Hatter." Jefferson stated looking at the other sternly. " But Jeffy isn't gonna fly."

" Come on, I was messing with you." The prince chuckled as he finished up the dishes. Grabbing a towel he began to dry them as well. " Why don't come help me put shit away?"

Jefferson sighed but got up anyway. It was his home and he doubted Havok knew where everything went. The prince had most likely only looked long enough to find what he needed to make the food. It was good food too, and Hatter didn't mind helping to put things away.

" So, who are you checking out first?" It was a simply enough question. Though Hatter hadn't expected it to be a hard one for Havok, or the answer that fallowed.

" Emma, she and I know each other." Havok told him after a long while. The prince hoped his Little Swan would remember him. It would most likely kill him if she didn't, but Emma wasn't one to forget someone.

" Oh, well aren't you a lucky bastard." Jefferson chuckled and shook his head. " A dragon lives forever."

" So you know about that?" Havok asked as his mood fell. Hatter was right and he wasn't sure Emma would want to be immortal.

" It's true, Typhon isn't your father?" Hatter asked in mild surprise. Havok looked so much like Varen it wasn't funny. In all honest, Jefferson doubt this news would shock most people.

" Yes, it's true." Havok nodded allowing his eyes to turn an icy blue. His pupils were also that of a reptile as he looked over at his friend. " They say fools are the only ones not afraid of dragons."

" Than both I and your mother are fools." He stated as he put away the last dish. Hatter knew Havok far to well to be afraid of him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Once everything was taken care of at Hatter's Havok headed into town. It was a quaint little town that had so many things that pointed to the Enchanted Forrest. The dragon didn't have to look long before finding his grandfather. Mr. Gold's pawn shop, yes that was certainly him. Opening the door Havok smiled when he heard the bell. The imp was still mourning his lady love, but Havok didn't think she was dead.

" I'm sor…Havok?" Rumpelstiltskin asked as he watched the man that had just entered his shop. The sign said closed, but if it was Havok than his grandson was welcome.

" Papa, I'm glad to see you remember me." The dragon smiled widely. His eyes were glamoured to be brown, but bits of blue were showing through. " I hope you don't mind me popping in?"

" No, lock the door and come join me in the back." Rumple stated with a small smile. " How's your mother?"

The dragon turned and walked back to the door to lock it. " She misses you, though she might be coming to visit. The portal for here is working now." Once the door was locked Havok headed to the back into the room his grandfather had mentioned.

" It would be good to see her." The imp nodded as he sat behind a desk. He watched as Havok sat behind the wheel. " She taught you how to spin, didn't she?"

" Mama? Yes, she did." Havok nodded as he thought about it. His other grandfather who had never been his grandfather to begin with hadn't approved. " Tartarus never approved."

" He was always too strict." Rumple stated as he shook his head. " There is also the fact that he couldn't accept that his son considered you his even though you weren't."

" That is true too." The dragon nodded as he ran his figures over the wheel. "I haven't had the chance to spin in years."

" I've got some straw." The Dark One smiled fondly at Havok. He knew Havok would ask for what info he wanted and he would tell him. The dragon was family and there was also the fact that Havok was likely to help. In fact that was the only reason Rumple could think of for him to be here.

" Please do bring it out." Havok chuckled. " So, the Queen adopted a son?"

Rumple smiled as he got up to get the straw. " Yes, she did. I was even the one to find him. Didn't take much, just a call really."

" That is very you." Havok chuckled as he watched. The dragon knew the imp had no idea who he had been, but it was still very him. " Funny you didn't know who were."

Rumple nodded as he got the straw and returned. He limped over to Havok and handed the straw to The dragon. The imp was well aware that the thread make here would be gold. Havok's magic was more closely lined with the Fair Folk, so he could use it even here.

Havok took the straw and was soon spinning the straw into gold. It wasn't the bright gold that Rumple made, but a pale almost white gold. It made sense when one took into account he was an ice dragon. As the imp watched he noticed that the glamour was gone. This left Havok's eyes to be as they were naturally. Icy hues that looked reptilian and he was a dragon so that was to expected.

" What has Regina been up to?" Havok asked as he continued to spin, turning the straw into fine pale gold thread.

" She is doing everything she can to keep Emma from breaking the curse." Rumple replied as he looked a little uneasy. The imp had been forced to help the queen in some ways, playing both side really when you thought about. Though he was helping Henry and Emma more than he was Regina. He however wasn't sure how this would sit with his grandson.

" I see, well, Emma is about to a little more help." The dragon smirked as he stopped spinning. " Regina can't touch me and I happen to know this town's savior."

" Really? Well, you always were going off on adventures." Rumple chuckled not all the surprised. " How old were you then, I wonder?"

" One fifty I think." Havok stated as he tilted his head to the side. " Time passes differently between realms. It's, wibbly, wobbly, timey wimey."

Rumpelstiltskin laughed at that and shook his head. " Yes, you what? Two fifty now?"

" Three hundred." Havok corrected with a shrug. " I have come to terms with the fact that I will always be the older one in any relationship."

" Good, because dragons live forever." The stated as he looked at Havok. Dragons were immortal when left alone, only a blow to the heart or decapitation could kill. Though there was also one weakness that had resulted in Havok being the only true dragon left. Once a male imprinted on a female he is bond to her. If she rejects him without undoing the imprinting the male would literally die of a broken heart. T made things hard, more so since Havok was his grandson.

" I know, but eternity is a long time to be alone." Havok stated as looked at his grandfather. He could see the worry, the concern over what would happen next.

Rumple gave a knowing smile at that comment. He himself had been without someone for a very long time. Sure, he had his adoptive daughter and her family, but they were royals. Gabby was queen of Wonderland now and with both Varen and Typhon dead. Havok was all she had and soon enough she would die and leave him all alone in this world. " I always be here for you."

" Yes, because the Dark One lives forever too." Havok scoffed as he shook his head. " There is no magic here. You're a dead man walking without magic once this curse is broken."

" It's not that there isn't magic, it's that I can't access it." Rumple replied shortly. " But I'll be bringing magic here after the curse is broken."

" Yes, because that will go over so well." Havok stated sarcastically. " Let us go over what magic has done for you. It caused your son to look for a way to get out of the Enchanted Forrest. Even took him away when he found a way out and wanted you to go with. Accept the magic had made you to chicken out and let him go to an unknown world all by himself."

Rumple had bristled at the mention of Bae, but everything Havok said was true. Magic had done nothing but destroy most of his life. Had caused him to spend hundreds of years alone with only short reprieves from the loneliness. " You're not wrong, but I still need it."

Havok rolled his eyes before getting up. " Sure you do." Havok stated a bit angry now. " You need it like a dragon's needs gold. Oh wait, dragons don't need gold, we just like it and find it more comfortable than a bed."

The imp flinched at the jab, but it was certainly warranted. Magic was a crutch, a drug that he was completely addicted to. It was different for those born with it like Havok was. His being was infused with it in a way Rumples would never be. The imp understood that and he respected it. Respected that his daughter and Havok could render him immobile for a few hours at least.

" Are you done?" Rumpelstiltskin asked as he looked up at his grandson. His eyes were hurt and there was anger underneath as well.

" Yes, and I'm going to leave you to wallow in your own misery for a few hours while I go find Emma." The dragon stated as he left the room. It wasn't long before the lock was undone and the bell rang out, sharp against the settling silence. The dragon was going to go find Emma, his little swan.


End file.
